Getting Even
by D-chan
Summary: GWSMNW Ash Redfern is still trying to make up for his sins. It’s been nearly the full year since he’d left MaryLynnette, but something still doesn’t feel right. Then he reencounters a little girl by the name of ChibiUsa… a now orphaned Chibi


Getting Even

Getting Even 

GW/SM/Night World

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or "Night World". GW and SM belong to their respective owners and "Night World" belongs to L. J. Smith. I don't own the characters... although if I _could_ I'd have a Hiiro, Wufei, Elios, Ash, Quinn, James... *rambling continues*

Ash Redfern closed his eyes, resting his head against the headboard. He'd just got done talking to Hannah… she'd had some surprisingly good insight. It was just too bad about her and Thierry, though. From what he'd heard, the two of them had never been able to enjoy their love without Maya's interfering. _'I hope you get what you want, Hannah,'_ he thought tiredly.

He knew exactly what it was like to be separated from his soulmate. Maybe he hadn't been away from Mary-Lynnette for centuries, but he'd already been away from her for a few months and it hurt. It couldn't even be imaginable for that Hannah was going through.

It was ironic, too. A few months ago he didn't give a damn about humans. A few months ago he'd chased after just about every girl he could find… like that Poppy witch-gone-vampire. A few months ago he'd gotten his kicks from watching humans suffer.

But, then again, a few months ago he'd never known about his human soulmate, Mary-Lynnette.

So why wasn't he with her, then? He had to make up for past mistakes. It had been a long, rough road so far, but he'd made some progress. They hadn't been kidding when they said "old habits die hard", but after maybe a couple years extension, maybe, just maybe, he could make up for everything.

A small smile touched his face. But even still, he'd promised Mary-Lynnette he'd come back to her in a year. It would just be a visit, maybe, but he'd be back, nonetheless. He really did miss her.

He stretched lazily, sitting up. No sleep, not tonight. Maybe he'd go for another walk. As much as he'd liked it, he didn't want to talk to Hannah again. It made him think too much, and he was already drained.

He hesitated by the huge front double doors. Thierry had said it would be best if they all stayed in, but…

_What the hell?_ he thought. _I'm a vampire, and I can handle anything…_ Then he grimaced slightly. _Except maybe Hunter, but he's not anywhere near here._ Besides, a walk outside was very appealing. He slipped out the doors, hiding in the shadows until he felt he was a safe distance away.

The streets were dark but that didn't matter to him. The air was cold, but it didn't effect him at all. Something nagged at him, telling him to turn now before something happened but he couldn't figure out how anything bad could happen here. It was Vegas; he knew this place like the back of his hand.

Maybe that's why it was a shock when something hard smashed into the back of his head and he pitched forward, unconscious.

"You may not remember me, but I remember you."

Ash opened his eyes, dazed. "What…?"

A small girl sat on a rock a few feet away from him, watching him intently. "I said, you may not remember me, but I remember you," she repeated.

"What the hell?" he groaned, touching the back of his head. Blood stained his fingers and he knew he'd been hit with wood.

The girl smiled tightly. "Let me tell you a story."

He frowned. "I don't have any time to…" He broke off when he realized he could barely moved.

"That's right," she said calmly. "Tied you with inner bark. It's very effective, as you can see. I found a couple parasites like you in a similar situation to yours… except they were dead."

"What the hell?" he repeated.

"There once was a little girl," she said slowly, thoughtfully. "A little girl that was very happy. She had a beautiful mom and a wonderful dad. Oh, sure, maybe her parents fought every now and then, but it was normal life. The little girl was such a sweet kid. She loved her parents with all her heart, and then she met someone."

Ash didn't like the way this story was going, but he was defenseless at the moment, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Her parents didn't know about the person, but he was her very best friend. As they spent more and more time together, she grew to love the boy, even though he was a few years older than her and she was still young, if not a bit immature." She wasn't smiling anymore, her expression was dazed. "She even received her first kiss from him. She loved him so much and now had three very important people in her life.

"Then one day she came home to find her mother dead. Not dead like a virus, but dead like… beaten in battle. She started screaming and crying, calling for her father. He ran in to find out what was wrong and saw her mother. He was overcome with grief and hugged the little girl. Then a figure walked up to them, smiling kindly… then slashed out and killed the little girl's father."

Ash knew who she was now, but he still kept his mouth shut. This girl was one of the bigger debts he had to pay… he'd taken something very precious from this girl.

"And then she ran," the little girl continued. "She ran until she found the boy. She cried and got hysterical, and the boy tried to comfort her, saying he was there for her. And he was, until the man tracked him down and killed him as well."

She glared at him, red eyes burning with hatred like Ash had never seen before. "You killed my parents, Ash Redfern. You killed Usagi and Hiiro Yui. You killed my soulmate. You killed Elios." She rose. "And now I'm going to return the favor and avenge their deaths."

Small Lady "Chibi-Usa" Yui. That was her name. He'd killed her mother in a dare sworn by blood, then her father because he'd seen him. The little girl had somehow gotten away, probably while he had been struggling with her father, who he assumed to be Hiiro since Usagi sounded like a girl's name. He'd put up a good fight... for a human. Later when he had found her he'd seen her receive her first kiss and he knew that they were soulmates. Ash had seen it with that witch-gone-vampire girl, Poppy, and his cousin, James. He recognized it.

So he killed her soulmate.

It had been stupid right from the start. If he had wanted to kill her, why did he kill the boy? And why didn't he kill her even when she sat there screaming and crying while he killed the boy? The only explanation he could think of was that some Higher Power wanted her to have revenge.

"So kill me," he said mildly, but inside he was furious. He'd never be able to make up for all the pain he'd caused now, he'd never get to help Circle Daybreak, he'd never get to know what happened with Thierry and Hannah...

He'd never see Mary-Lynnette again.

That brought on a surge of loneliness, but he guessed it was only fair. He'd separated the girl from her soulmate... so now he would be separated from his.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Chibi-Usa growled. "I'll show you. I'll show you what it's like to be torn to pieces while you're still alive! You did that to my mother, my father, and Elios! I'll show you what it's like!"

"Then do it," he said through clenched teeth, trying to fight the oncoming tears. He never cried, never... but never being with Mary-Lynnette...

Chibi-Usa nodded curtly. "I'll do you a favor, Ash Redfern. I'm not a bad person. I won't torture you like you did to the ones I held most sacred. I'll kill you quickly and put you out of your misery. Any last words?" she added, picking up a sharp splinter of wood.

He closed his eyes, racking his brain for something witty, but failed. Instead, he muttered, "Mary-Lynnette..."

She froze. "What?"

Ash looked up. "Are you going to kill me... or what?" he asked tightly.

Chibi-Usa stared at him. "Who's Mary-Lynnette?"

No point in her knowing, was there? But then again... he wanted to die a better person. That meant no lying. "My girlfriend," he mumbled. It was close enough to the truth.

"Girlfriend... or soulmate?" she asked quietly. He clenched his teeth and didn't answer. He heard a clatter and was surprised to find that she'd dropped the splinter and was kneeling beside him, untying the wood ropes.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, not roughly but tiredly.

She looked him in the eye. Red eyes met ever-changing eyes, which were now cobalt green. "I took a vow once. That I'd never separate anyone from their... their Chosen One. Not if I could help it. That includes you and Mary-Lynnette, Ash Redfern."

He stared at her, eyes level. "For all you know I'd kill you the instant you let me go.

She sighed. "I took a vow. You can't break a vow." With that she stood, done untying him. She gave a small nod then turned and walked away.

_"I took a vow... you can't break a vow."_ She was right. Ash, too, had taken a vow. He'd promised he'd make up for all the horrible things he had done, and he planned on doing his best to do so. He had also promised to be back for Mary-Lynnette in a year... and he would.

You couldn't break a vow.


End file.
